A Shipwright's Hands
by Toxic-Chi
Summary: A young servant girl who is a bit different from the rest takes an interest in the sly and clever Floki. A simple story of love and lust. Eventual M. Floki/OC/Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go. After perusing the depths of the internet, I am completely surprised and disappointed at the lack of Floki-centered romantic fics in existence. I found a few gems hidden among the rubble, but then I thought, why not try to create one of my own? This is for all my fellow Floki lovers out there. You know who you are. 3**

 **This fic will eventually be Floki/OC/Helga, and I don't plan on taking too long to get there. I know there will probably be some conflicting feelings about this, and I debated about it myself. However, I think it will work out beautifully, so please give it a chance!**

 **One last note: The OC here, Torunn, has a name very similar to Thorunn from the show. I did not intend that to mean anything at all; I just like the name.**

Chapter 1

Torunn gazed out from the window of the barn, just a rough hole cut out of the wall of wooden planks. People, her fellow servants, hastily moved behind her. They were all bustling about to bring things inside before they were drenched by the sudden downpour, but she was not concerned. She sat perched on a hay bale, completely entranced, as she was each time Thor decided to beat his anvil for them.

Torunn was somewhat of a loner, even living in a building with a dozen other women. She wasn't an outcast by any means, but the quarrels and trifles of those around her were rarely interesting to the young woman. They spoke mostly of politics, the most recent social blunders, and they spoke most of all about men. Handsome men, rich men, strong men, and _well-endowed_ men were all fair prey to the close knit group of women. In the safety of their servants' quarters where the more prestigious citizens seldom wandered, they were free to laugh and gossip and they pleased.

Often times, Torunn chose to spend her spare moments in her own mind. She was a skilled weaver - the loom came naturally for her – so she spent much time crafting thick blankets, shawls, and tunics for her people. She occasionally made some extra coin knitting beautiful silver and gold pieces for their lords. Being alone and working with her hands let her hear more closely the words of the Gods, and forget some of the daily strife of her own life. The other women thought her odd; why would a young, beautiful, dark haired girl of 24 spend so much time on her own? She would probably have been the subject of much gossip if they thought she was capable of performing such _favors_ for the men as many women did. However, her kind and honest nature did not lend itself to this, and so they merely speculated that she was different from the rest.

The village had recently gone through a momentous upheaval with the death of Earl Haraldson at the hands of Ragnar Lothbrok. Although a violent rise to power, none amongst them had thought it a very surprising one, as Ragnar's tenacity and ambition was already widely known among Kattegat. Nor was the change in leadership an unwelcome one. On the contrary, their new Earl and his family was loved by the people, and they were happier than they had ever been in Torunn's brief life. The servants had prospered as well, as the high family, particularly Lagertha, insisted on treating them fairly and kindly.

As though the Gods had heard her thoughts, her eyes came back into focus as she saw Lagertha emerge from the Great Hall across the way, closely followed by Ragnar and his shipwright, Floki. While the Earl and his wife both quickly pulled their hoods over the heads to shield them from the storm, Floki lagged behind them, eyes cast up into the gray, angry sky. Torunn felt a smile tugging itself at the corners of her mouth as she watched the tall man stop to lift his arms to the clouds, a gleeful grin on his face. Although they had never spoken directly, he had always intrigued her with his quick wit and intelligence. Watching him enjoy the rain brought her a simple joy. She knew he loved Thor as much as she did, and she shared in his rejoice.

"What _are_ you staring at, dear Torunn?" The hay bale swayed beneath her as she felt her friend's weight beside her, and she moved over slightly so that Eydis might join her at the window.

Eydis was a very slight, fair, red-haired girl of 22, and was the only person Torunn ventured to call a friend. They had known each other since they were young girls, as Eydis's family had helped to take care of her after both her parents were killed in a raid. While they used to be as close as sisters, age and time had made it clear that they had very different ideas in life. Eydis was extremely beautiful, a fact she used to her advantage, and she had set her sights on many men since she came of age. Her interests lied in an active social life and popularity among their peers, things that Torunn didn't ever spare a thought about. While Torunn grew ever more enamored by the Gods and the Earth, Eydis grew ever more aware of her own personal charms. Nonetheless, the girls found familiarity and comfort in one another, and Torunn knew that she would always have a friend and confidant in Eydis.

The redhead leaned forward, resting her elbows alongside Torunn's at the window and following her gaze across the courtyard.

Lagertha and Ragnar must have made it out of the rain, but Floki still stood in the downpour with his arms raised, spinning slowly and laughing in merriment as he was drenched from head to toe.

Eydis turned to her, one thin eyebrow raised.

" _Floki?_ This is the man who is fortunate enough to have caught the indifferent Torunn's pretty eyes?"

Torunn smiled at her briefly, returning her gaze to the quirky carpenter. She thought for a moment that she should deny the claim, but as soon as it was put forth, she knew it to be true. Something about the eccentric man had indeed caught her attention, and so she decided to be truthful.

"He is different, as I am. I envy him."

Eydis tilted her head inquisitively.

"For what do you envy him? His status? His closeness to the Earl? His good humor?"

Torunn shook her head lightly, not surprised that those were the things that her friend would value most in a person.

"… He is open. He understands not only this world but the next. He is close with the Gods."

A mischievous grin came over Eydis's face and she leaned forward, following her companion's gaze once again.

"Do you think he is _gifted?_ Surely one so in favor with the Gods would be given certain… _good qualities_ favored in men? Hmm?"

Torunn nudged her slightly and chuckled at her antics, but she could not hide the rose colored blush that spread across her cheeks. Eydis erupted into giggles, the sound travelling loudly throughout the barn. So loud was it, that it travelled out the open window and through the courtyard, and Torunn suddenly found herself staring into the distant gray eyes of Floki.

He seemed to regard her with curiosity at first, his head tilted to one side. Even from this distance she felt the intensity of his stare. Torunn could feel the heat on her cheeks rising, and she was suddenly afraid that he might see it and think she had been gossiping, making fun of him as many of the other women did. Then, just as quickly, he let out a giggle before turning and heading deeper into the village, out of sight.

Torunn glared at Eydis, nudging her again a bit more firmly, as her friend's laughter finally subsided.

"Do you try to make a fool of me, or does it happen by accident?" Torunn groaned, though there was little malice in it.

Eydis stilled slightly, looking closely at her.

"He really _has_ caught your eye, hasn't he? But Torunn… he is… _older._ Not to mention, I don't think I've ever seen him so much as look at another woman besides Helga. Wouldn't you much rather bed a man closer to our age? Someone broader, stronger, more vibrant?"

"I am not looking to bed _anyone_ , Eydis. I admire him. That's all." She returned her gaze to the storm outside. "And besides… he is not _old…_ "

Eydis shook her head in disbelief, but the smile had not yet left her face.

"Perhaps you will convince a stranger of this, but not me, dear friend. I will never understand you, but I can see now we have much more in common than I once thought." She leaned forward to speak quietly in her ear, "You crave the touch of men as I do, equally as much… You just require a different kind of man."

Eydis left her then, returning to her duties, and leaving Torunn to stare with wide eyes at her retreating form. Could it be true? It had been for several years now that she had noticed the tall, spindly viking that was the right hand of Ragnar. He was a skilled and valuable man, one who had higher tasks and deeper plans than she had ever known; surely a world where he and she connected was not to be. His devotion to Helga rivaled that of any marriage she had witnessed. It was not unusual to take more than one partner, especially among the men, but Eydis's words were true; she had never seen him with another woman. And so she had never let herself get too caught in thoughts of him, never imagined what it would be like to meet him in the night, in his bed, as equals.

The thought both troubled and excited her, and she felt her pulse quicken at the thought of his large, talented hands touching her fair skin. She imagined they would be rough, calloused from ship building, but thorough in their explorations. Feeling herself become wet at the thought, she shook her head, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Perhaps she had not have said anything to Eydis at all. The red-haired beauty was not trying to be cruel, but Torunn could already feel herself becoming plagued by thoughts of Floki.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the couple people who have reviewed this story already! I apologize if the uploads are slower than ideal, I have nothing written ahead of time. I am going to school full time on top of working, so I do not have much free time to spare. However, I am super excited to continue this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Torunn set the next row of the piece she was working on; a rose colored baby blanket for one of the servant women she lived with. It was coming along nicely, and she hoped that the gift would ease the woman's anxieties about birthing her first child. All of the women supported each other through such events, and although the child's father (a man who had forced himself upon the woman) would never be named, the child would have many mothers.

Torunn, as well as most of her sisters around her, had also had to endure the horrors of rape in her life. After her parents had died fighting for Earl Haraldson – a warrior's death that surely took them to Valhalla – she had been left to fend for herself for a short time. An only child of 13 years old, she relied on the people of the village to feed her and keep her warm through the winter. Most were kind and generous. A few men were not, and expected specific 'payment' that only a woman could give them. Even now, the memory of those dark nights caused a cold chill to creep up her spine.

Fortunately, after the lonely and miserable winter was over, Eydis's parents had decided to take care of her as their own, and the horrors ceased. Since those times, Torunn had not desired a man's touch, and had been able to avoid any situation that would make her the object of a man's desire. As she got older and her body matured, she felt the longing and lust just much as the next young woman, but she was just not ready for such intimacy. The thought of being intimate with someone again never failed to frighten her far more than it intrigued. That was… until she saw Floki. He was the exception to her rule; always floating around somewhere in her mind.

Footsteps crunching on straw behind her drew her eyes, and she stilled her hands on the loom as Lagertha approached. Turning quickly, she bowed her head in respect.

"Lady Lagertha." She greeted.

The blond viking smiled softly.

"Hello Torunn. What are you working on?"

Torunn glanced behind her to the blanket, wringing her hands; a nervous habit.

"Ah, it is a baby blanket. One of the women, my friend Astrid, is with child. I had hoped to give it to her as a gift." Torunn watched for Lagertha's reaction with tense eyes. She had not been ordered to the loom today. She had hoped that her activities would go unnoticed as there wasn't much work to be done at the moment, the rain that had started the day before had yet to cease.

Lagertha strolled closer to the loom, examining her work with bright eyes. Her fingers reached forward to skim lightly along the soft cloth. She looked reverent.

"It is beautiful. You are quite a skilled weaver. How did you learn such a craft?"

Torunn wrapped her arms around herself. Being the subject of such attention and questions made her a bit uncomfortable, even when they were coming from a kind woman such as Lagertha.

"My mother had a loom when I was young. She showed me how to weave and I… found peace in it."

Lagertha nodded at her, an understanding look on her face. She took a step toward Torunn, her clear blue eyes searching the green orbs of the younger woman.

"We all need to be alone sometimes. I must confess, I already knew of your talents. It is why I sought you out today."

Surprise crossed Torunn's features.

"You did?" Fear sparked through her once again; was the Earl's wife angry with her for wasting her time with menial tasks?

Lagertha nodded, the small smile returning to her face.

"Yes. And I had hoped that you would help me with something. Help all of us, actually."

Torunn tilted her head in curiosity. She couldn't fathom what a woman as great and powerful as Lagertha, the shield maiden, could need from someone as meek as her.

"Lady Lagertha… I don't know what you could possibly need of a servant like myself, but I will always be happy to serve you." She stated, dipping her head.

Lagertha stepped forward, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. She bent slightly so as to catch Torunn's eyes.

"You have more worth than you see, Torunn. And I am not the only one who has seen this. You are not like the rest of the servants. Not even like the rest of the women." Her tone was light, and Torunn blushed at her compliments. "You are smart person, and talented in your craft, which is why we need your help."

"Forgive me Lady, but who is 'we'?"

Lagertha smiled.

"Earl Ragnar and myself of course. But not only us. All of the raiding party. All of Kattegat." Torunn's eyes were wide now. "It is our plan to return to England, to continue exploring and raiding that new world. But for that, we need ships."

Her brow creasing, Torunn thought immediately of Floki. She imagined his long, thin fingers working the wood to his will; forming the great crafts that her viking brothers and sisters used to sail the sea. Even now, at this moment he was probably in the woods near his hut, a look of concentration on his face as his lean, strong limbs made beauty from the mundane. A blush began to creep up her chest, and she spoke quickly to cover her thoughts.

"Surely your shipwright is building more boats for us, even as we speak?"

Lagertha chuckled softly, nodding.

"It is true. Floki works tirelessly, even though we do not plan to return to England for some time yet. But it is not the ships themselves that require your aid; it is their sails."

Torunn's brows rose near her hairline. Lagertha's intentions finally clear, she took a moment to think carefully. She imagined their great ships returning to England, the goddess Rán, goddess of the sea, tossing waves at the ships. Odin guiding them as strong winds blew against the sails, sails that _she_ had woven. As clear as day the vision was before her eyes, and she knew in that moment that this was her purpose. The Gods were as good as handing her destiny to her on a silver platter, and she would be a fool not to take it.

Steel resolve took over her features.

"Yes. Yes, I would like nothing more than to serve the Gods, to serve _you_." She glanced beside her once more toward her loom, her face falling slightly. "But… I'm afraid I do not have the tools large enough to complete this task."

Lagertha took her hands, holding them firmly in her own. Excitement sparked behind her eyes and it was infectious, Torunn couldn't remember ever feeling so thrilled about anything in her life. Lagertha leaned forward and spoke animatedly, as though they were sharing a great secret.

"Do not worry, I have thought of this already. On the beach, a ways down from the village, you will find a _great_ loom. Some time ago we traded with a neighboring land, and I gave many riches to acquire it. I knew we would need it, but I did not know them whom it would be for. The Gods had yet to introduce me to you."

Torunn smiled along with her. It was as though her life suddenly meant much more than herself. For a moment, she could think of nothing else but the future, nothing else but the vision of dozens of awe-some ships cutting through the waves and being led by _her_ sails. Not for a moment did she think of the other ways her life might change.

Floki sat beside the fire in his friend Ragnar's home, one leg tucked underneath him. His hands hovered near the fire, letting the warmth bring a tingle of feeling back into his cold hands. He had spent the day setting a frame for a new ship. A difficult task in the rain, but not impossible. A more patient man would have bided his time waiting for the skies to quiet, but Floki was not a patient man. The Gods had work for him to do, and he would be damned before he sat around the Great Hall drinking himself to death with the rest of the raid-happy fools.

Although he could tolerate the rain, there was nothing he could do against the dark of night, and so he had eaten a hurried dinner with Helga before returned to town to spend the evening strategizing with Ragnar and Lagertha. They were currently sat across the fire from him, reminding him (as they had several times already) that their return to England would not be a rushed one. They would be prepared, analytical, leaving no possibility unaccounted for. Floki daydreamed of battlefields soaked in Christian blood as they talked.

"… I assure you she is up to the task. I can see it in her eyes, she is determined. And intelligent, as Floki is about such things."

The sound of his name from Lagertha's mouth drew his thoughts back to the present.

"Ah yes, I heard that you finally found the girl who is worthy of weaving the sails of my ships."

Lagertha eyed him carefully.

"I did not have to look far. She is one of our servants. She weaves most all of the clothing and blankets for the people, she is quite talented."

Floki giggled loudly, his hands waving in disbelief.

"A tailor?! You think a simple waif who has spent her life stitching together tunics could weave sails for _my_ ships?!" He scoffed, offended, and sat back roughly in his chair.

Lagertha glared at him. Ragnar chuckled lowly from the chair beside her, and her head snapped to him. He held up his hands quickly in surrender, shaking his head.

"Floki has a point. How are we to know this girl is able to do this for us? I am willing to let her try, but it is unwise to put all of one's faith in a stranger."

Lagertha huffed, but Floki pointed to Ragnar as a way of echoing his point.

"You may not know her, but she has served Kattegat her _entire_ life. She promised to serve me before I had even given her the task. Once I told her what she is to do, her face lit up, and she accepted as though the Gods had already decided her answer."

Ragnar leaned toward her, his intense blue eyes alight with amusement.

"I believe you, dear wife. And I am eager to see the talents of our new weaver."

Lagertha smiled ruefully.

"Good, because she should arrive any moment."

Floki was watching the exchange, still bristling slightly, but stilled when he heard the door to the home creak open slowly. A woman edged around the door hesitantly, a hood covering most of her face to keep out the rain. Lagertha held a hand out to the slight girl, beckoning.

"Come Torunn. The hearth will warm you."

The woman lowered her hood slowly, and Floki's breath caught in his throat. He recognized this girl, the one who the day before had met his eyes from across the courtyard, whose rose-colored blush had been as clear as day even through a downpour. It had made him curious; he rarely noticed women for their beauty. His mind was always turning, always thinking of the next task, and women were often a distraction not worthy of his time. But this girl made him stop. _Made_ him notice.

The raven-haired woman smiled softly as she closed the door behind her, making her way slowly toward the hearth. Floki watched as she moved; her steps deliberate, it seemed as though she floated toward them rather than walked. She veered toward Lagertha slightly, and his heart fell for he had already hoped that she would sit near to him. She thanked Lagertha, taking a seat next to her, and her voice invaded his ears and soothed his thoughts.

Torunn's eyes scanned the room quickly, finding Ragnar first. Her head inclined as though on reflex.

"Earl Ragnar, thank you so much for inviting me into your home."

Ragnar looked bemused, glancing at Floki. His eyes quickly narrowed as he noticed that the shipwright's gaze was still completely focused on the pretty girl, but he did not let his expression linger.

"Do not thank me, but thank Lagertha. It is she who has told us all about the Gods' plans for you. You and Floki will work together to bring great fortune to Kattegat."

She smiled more genuinely then, her eyes hesitantly shifting to Floki. The blush he had yet to forget returned to her cheeks, her high cheekbones catching the firelight as she smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you, Floki."

For the first time that he could remember, his body and mind were completely still.


End file.
